


The Stranger

by The_Carnivorous_Muffin



Series: God of the Machine [8]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Carnivorous_Muffin/pseuds/The_Carnivorous_Muffin
Summary: Light Yagami, without warning and explanation, ends up in the bedroom of a girl by the name of Anna Jones.





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory note that this is not canon to "God of the Machine"

“You know, if it makes you feel better, all of this makes me wonder if I’m not in some asshole’s manga and or anime,” Anna Jones offered with a sheepish grin to the fictional Japanese mass murderer sitting across from her staring moodily into a Starbucks latte.

Which, well, he didn’t really seem like the Starbucks type, so perhaps his expression was warranted… He’d also just been heart attacked to death and shot by Matsuda, then been offered consolation Starbucks, and Anna would probably have been just as moody in his position but well…

She was offering consolation Starbucks to a fictional mass murderer who had just been pulled into another dimension where he discovered he was fictional and his life served absolutely no purpose.

“I mean, guy shows up, out of nowhere, in girl’s bedroom… Famous good-looking guy from fictional world,” well, famous good-looking guy who was more Ted Bundy than he was charming prince but she valued her life too much to make that comparison, “You just have to admit it’s all a bit fantastical, Light, even on my end.”

Light Yagami, in his bloodstained suit, a gun still strapped to his belt, offered her a glare that could wither the bravest of souls.

She decided to keep the information that a good percentage of the fanbase of his universe wanted to see him and L get naked and busy to herself.

Instead she took a sip of her own rather over decorated and overpriced mocha latte, which really wasn’t caffeinated enough to deal with this sort of bullshit.

“Right, anyways, now that you’re… Not dead, and appearing out of nowhere in my bedroom, do you have any plans?”

Because, if she was honest, she was kind of hoping he’d leave. Well, perhaps she should keep an eye on him, for the good of mankind… But he had a recognizable face, for all that it wasn’t quite as cartooned as it used to be. Someone would put two and two together as she had, or rather, as he’d more or less blurted to her after he’d pointed a gun to her head (and hadn’t that been fun).

And besides, she was just a high school student, she wasn’t qualified to deal with twenty whatever year old Light Yagami, she wouldn’t have been equipped for the high school version of him…

“What plans could I possibly have?”

She looked up at him, caught him staring past her, past everything, perhaps into the cruel and indifferent face of god…

And was it strange that she understood, that here was a man who had banked everything on one single purpose in his life, only now to be faced with the unbearable truth that it, and everything else, was utterly without meaning.

True, his purpose had been the murder of thousands, and delusions of godhood but all the same, there was an almost unwilling sympathy in her for him.

That same sympathy that had driven her to take him out of her house and to the nearest Starbucks

“You’ll think of something,” she offered only for him to scoff.

“It’s a big world out there,” she said, “There are endless possibilities.”

“Not endless,” he spat, and in his gaze, was the cold assessment that she was too young for this kind of life advice, that she was little more than an ant beneath his shoe, and that he was nauseated that she (that everyone like her) could know the truth of him.

“No, there’s no Kira here,” she agreed quietly, “I suppose you wouldn’t believe me when I say that’s for the best.”

Oh, what a stupid thing to say. Still, although he glared something blood chilling at her, he made no move otherwise. All the same, she didn’t go on, didn’t bring her own thoughts on Kira up, that a world with that kind of old testament god could not sustain itself, more, was not the kind of world that any rational free being would wish to live in.

And that no one could truly make themselves into a god and would likely regret it if they could.

But he wasn’t the type for that kind of thinking, or philosophy in general for that matter, for Light Yagami there had been results and that had been more than enough. He stood then, chair scraping against the floor.

“Are you done here yet?”

His English was impeccable, so there was no doubt that this was as rude and scathing as he intended it to be.

“Sure,” she said quietly, picking up her coffee as she went, exiting the door of the Starbucks with Light Yagami wondering what, if any, change to the world this could possibly bring.

Well, there was one certain thing, she was going to be as far away from him as she physically could get when he discovered the Wammy centric nature of the fandom as well as the prevalence of LxLight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100th review on fanfiction where a reader asked for a fic where Light ends up mysteriously in Anna Jones' bedroom for a change.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated.


End file.
